Bittersweet
by LuvGinnyandDraco
Summary: Bittersweet. That’s the one word most people would use to describe me. I either like you or I don’t. You’re my friend or my enemy. My name is Shayena Richards. I am 15 years old, and I’m on my way to a juvenile correctional facility. For boys.
1. First of Many Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own holes or any of the characters in here. I only own Shayna and future OC characters.   
  
Bittersweet.  
  
Chapter 1: First of Many Girls to Come  
  
I didn't mean to kill him. It just sort of . . . happened. I wouldn't have stabbed him if he had just left me alone. Accepted that I didn't want to be with him anymore. I didn't want to let him hurt me. It's funny, you know, that now that he's gone, the only memories I have left of him are the bruises and scratches all over my body from the countless times he beat me. I burned everything else. Photos, gifts he'd given me, notes. Not that I mind him being dead. In fact, the only problem with it is that he can't suffer the way that I did. If I had actually intended to kill him, I would have made sure that he died a slow, painful death, to make up for all the damn abuse I put up with. So now, here I am, sitting at the very back of a dusty school bus, in the middle of nowhere on my way to Camp Green Lake, some juvenile correctional facility for boys. Yeah, boys. It would probably help if I was one. My name is Shayena Richards. I have long, wavy dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. I am 15 years old, and I'm on my way to a juvenile correctional facility for killing my abusive ex-boyfriend, Kenny. The judge had informed me that the warden of the camp was looking to make it co-ed, and that I was the first of many girls. I feel so damn special. Bittersweet. That's the one word most people would use to describe me. I either like you or I don't. You're my friend or my enemy. The bus pulls up to the camp, and the guard comes over to me, unlocking my hand cuffs and pulling me up rather roughly by the arm. Standing outside is a strange looking man with sideburns that is chewing on sunflower seeds.  
  
"Hey guys, look, fresh meat." X-ray says, nodding toward the yellow school bus pulling up to the camp.   
  
"All right. Hopefully he'll be in our tent. Easier to torture that way," Zigzag comments. "Wait, what if he's working for the government?"  
  
"Why do you guys insist on giving the new guys a hard time?" Caveman asks, ignoring Zigzag and his paranoia. He understood what it was like to be 'fresh meat' and be made fun of.  
  
"Chill, Caveman. We only torture 'em until they get a nickname." Magnet replies, his Hispanic accent thick.   
  
"Yeah. Besides, if we don't show them a hard time, how are they gonna learn to respect us?" Squid adds on, smirking at his friend.  
  
"Exactly." X-ray agrees, nodding his head.   
  
"So, you're the first girl. Welcome to Camp Green Lake. My name is Mr. Sir. When you speak to me, that is how you'll address me. Do you find my name funny?" Mr. Sir glares at me. Probably because I am openly laughing at his name. But, do you blame me? I mean, his name is obviously not real.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sir. I do happen to find your name funny," I reply. He narrows his eyes more. He probably thinks he can intimidate me by staring me down. I don't like it when people underestimate me. "Something in your eye, Mr. Sir?" He just shakes his head and spits the shell of his sunflower seed out. It lands on one of my boots, and I feel my anger rising. I know he aimed it at me. So, I turn around and spit on his boots, then I look up at him. I can't really tell if he's angry or not. He has this blank expression on his face. I feel the corners of my mouth curve up into a smirk, and he returns it.   
  
"I think you're going to fit in just fine around here."  
  
"Shayena Richards? My name is Dr. Pendanski. I will be your councilor here at Camp Green Lake. I just want you to know, you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad person. I respect you, Shayena," I just roll my eyes at this. This guy is really short, and he's wearing too much suntan lotion on his nose. "You will be in D-tent. Do you know what the D stands for?" I shrug.  
  
"Dumbasses?"   
  
"Now, there's no need for that kind of language. The D stands for diligence. Ah, here are some of your tent-mates now. This is Rex, Stanley, Alan and Ricky."   
  
"Man, our names are- oh my God it's a girl!" Some black kid with glasses shouts out. The three boys standing next to him turn around, staring at me with wide-eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes, we forgot to tell you. We are becoming co-ed. Shayna here is the first of many girls to come." Pendanski replies. I smirk at the boys, who continue to stare at me. I cross my arms over my chest when one of them looks a little to low for comfort. Finally, the kid with glasses recovers.  
  
"My name is X-ray. That's Caveman, Squid, and Zigzag." I nod and then roll my eyes as the boys just keep staring at me.  
  
"I brought a camera. Wanna take a picture?" This seems to snap the boys out of their daze, and they all laugh softly.  
  
"Sorry," Caveman says. "None of us have seen a girl in a while."  
  
"Well I guess that's gonna change now." I reply.  
  
"Boys, show Shayena to the tent. Her stuff is already in her crate. I'll see you all tonight at our counseling session." I stare after Pendanski as he walks off, leaving me with four very horny teenage boys. I raise my eyebrows expectantly and X-ray turns around, motioning for me to follow him.  
  
"Man, that new guy is a girl!" Zigzag shouts, running into the wreck room.  
  
"What?" Zero asks. He talked a lot more now, since Stanley started talking to him, everyone was a lot nicer.  
  
"Yeah! She's a hottie too." Zigzag replies, leaning against the pool table.  
  
"I gotta see this with my own eyes." Twitch says. They head for the tent.  
  
"So, Shayena, What'd ya do?" Squid asks, leaning against my cot as I sit on top of it, rummaging through my backpack.  
  
"I killed my ex-boyfriend," I mumble in response, finally finding my CD player and pulling it out. I laugh softly when Squid backs up a bit and all the boys stare at me in shock, something I was now used to.. "In self defense." I add on. The guys seem to relax a bit.  
  
"So, he was like, hurting you or something?" Twitch asks, laying back on his cot. I sigh.  
  
"Or something." I reply. I was hoping they would take the hint and stop asking me questions. It was a touchy subject that I was not in the mood to talk about. I didn't want to remember. Thankfully, the tent flap opens and Pendanksi walks in for our counseling session. I like all the guys, I just don't know if I can trust them. I trusted Kenny with all my heart, and look where that got me.   
  
End of chapter one. Sorry so short. I will get the next chapter up soon. Please review. I'm not sure who Shayena is gonna end up with. It depends on how the story plays out. 


	2. Magnets Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.

A/N: Hey guys. I want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter. I am going to do my best to give you a visual of all my OC's. There are three new ones in this chapter. For Taylor, just picture the girl that played Sydney in the first season of 'Hope and Faith'(which I also don't own). And I said in this chapter who Kelly looks like. Also, if anyone's interested in being a character in this story, email me at I have room for two people to be included.

Chapter 2: Magnets Crush

"Well ladies', it looks like you ain't gonna be diggin' today," Mr. Sir says, entering the tent as we were all getting up. We all look at him a bit confused. I've been at camp for about a week now, and so far it's been kind of fun, despite the digging. I was actually getting used to waking up at 4:30 in the morning. I even got a nickname. Yes, it's Blade. I don't think I have to tell you why. I smile softly as Magnet just burrows himself back under his covers, obviously not caring why we don't have to dig. I look back up as Mr. Sir begins to explain. "D-tent is getting three new girls today. So you're all gonna help set up and get the acquainted. Don't get used to not diggin', though. You're right back to it tomorrow." With that said, he exits the tent, leaving us to go back to sleep.

We've been waiting for the past ten minutes for Mom to come in and introduce the new girls to us. I think the boys are a bit more anxious than I am, but that's probably because they're all wanting a bit of, how should I put this, 'affection', and that is something that they're certainly not going to get from me. At least not yet. Though I do find one person in particular very appealing.

Finally, Mom enters the tent with three girls behind him. On has shoulder-length blonde hair with black streaks and light brown eyes. She actually looks kind of like Hilary Duff. Standing next to her is another blonde, except her hair is a bit darker and goes a little past her shoulders, and she has blue eyes. And then finally there is a girl that looks like she might be Hispanic with tan skin, dark brown eyes and long, black slightly curly hair.

"Boys, Shayena, these are your new tent mates. This is Kelly," He points to the Hilary Duff look-a-like. "Taylor," He points to the other blonde. "And Jadyn," He points to the last girl. "I won't bother trying to introduce you. Do it yourselves" I watch as Mom walks out and then turn to X-ray, waiting for him to start the introductions.

"I'm X-ray. That's Squid, Caveman, Zigzag, Zero, Twitch, Armpit, Magnet, and Blade." He finishes and then turns to the girls, looking them over and then retiring to his cot. I'm just now noticing that Magnet is staring at Jadyn with a look of adoration evident in his eyes. I think she's already noticed.

"Hi Jose. Or should I say Magnet?" She says giggling. I guess I was right about her being Hispanic. Her accents' almost as thick and clear as Magnets.

"Hey Jadyn." He replies, smiling at her.

"You know her, man?" Zigzag asks.

"She went to my school before I came here. Dang chica, what the hell did you do?" Jadyn smirks at him before answering.

"I tried to steal a puppy." Magnets' smile only seems to widen.

Me, Magnet, Squid and Zigzag were the only people in the tent after dinner. X-ray was showing the girls around and everyone else was in the wreck room.

"I've had a crush on her for like, ever man" Magnet admits. He's referring to Jadyn. Not much of a surprise. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had noticed the little looks Magnet had been slipping her all night, because as soon as we got the tent, Zigzag had asked him what was going on.

"She is pretty hott." Ziggy replies. He lays back onto his cot and leans over to mine, attempting to get a look the cards I have in my hands. I smirk at him and smack him softly upside the head. He sits back up and rubs the back of his head, smirking back at me.

"She's okay." Squid comments, looking down at his own cards. I look up at him and smile softly.

"And what about you, Squiddy boy? Who do you like?" I ask, propping my elbow up and resting my chin on my palm.

"They just got here, Blade." He replies absentmindedly. But I knew that he was just trying to avoid the truth. I had seen who he was eying.

"What about you, Shaye? Which one do you like?" Zigzag asks mockingly. I shake my head at him. For some strange reason, he hadn't called me Shayena since my first day and he'd been going back and forth between calling me Shaye and Blade.

"Oh, yes, I too am madly in love with Jadyn." I answer. We all laugh.

"That would be hott." Magnet says, stretching out his legs and resting his feet on my cot. I roll my eyes at him and kick at one of his feet. He smiles and takes them off my cot.

"Seriously, though, who do you like?" I turn to look at Zigzag, wondering why he was being so persistent about this.

"And I would tell you this because?" I laugh softly at the disappointed look that crosses his face.

"Because you love us and you really want to tell us." Squid says, sitting up and waiting for my answer. It was really funny, the way I actually thought I would tell them who I like. But that would mean I would have to like someone and I don't. At least I hope I don't.

"Sorry, Squid. Ain't happening."

Sorry so short. Remember, I have room for two people to be characters, so email me if you're interested. . Also, I wrote a song for this story, but I'm very self conscious about it, so if you want to see it email me.


	3. My Best Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I changed Bayeli's name to Taylor. OK, I'm trying to make this story as unpredictable as possible. I think the only thing that is intentionally obvious is Magnet's crush on Jadyn, but I'm not sure if he's even going to end up with her.

"Magnet, stop being a baby and just ask her to be your girlfriend already. You know you want to." I'm getting kind of sick of listening to Magnet go on about how much he likes Jadyn and how much he wishes he had the guts to talk to her. Of course I said this to him a little too loudly, earning stares from the people around us. Another week had gone by, and I had developed pretty strong friendships with all of the girls, and we haven't had news on any new ones yet.

"I can't, Blade. I don't think she likes me like that." Oh please. I've seen the looks Jadyn keeps throwing Magnet. But of course, he's blind and clueless and completely oblivious to the world around him. Like all guys. Don't get me wrong, I love all the guys in my tent, especially Magnet. He's like my new best friend, we've been inseparable the two weeks I've been here. But don't take that the wrong way, it's in a purely platonic way.

"Stop your chit-chattin' and get to diggin'." Mr. Sir yells in our direction. I'm getting pretty good at digging. I'm the fastest out of all the girls and sometimes I even beat some of the guys. I turn back to Magnet as I continue digging.

"Look, you're never going to know unless you try. And you know maybe if you actually payed attention you'd think differently about how Jadyn feels about you." I smile at him and he returns it and then looks to Jadyn, who gives him a smile and a slight wave, which or course he returns. He looks so cute, kind of like a love-struck puppy. I want to get up and pinch his cheeks.

"Maybe she does like me. But I think I'm gonna take it slow, you know see where the friendship takes us." He goes back to digging and neither of us talk again until we are finished.

I laugh as Magnet turns around and glares at me. I had seen Jadyn walking by us as we were walking towards the Wreck Room and I pushed Magnet in her direction. He stumbled a bit as he came to a stop about a foot away from her. Unfortunately for Magnet, my plan had worked. Jadyn walks over to him with a smile on her face and begins a conversation. I think he's too busy trying to kill me with his eyes to pay attention to her.

"What'd you do now?" I turn to see Squid looking back and forth between the obviously angry Magnet and myself with an amused expression on his face.

"What ever do you mean?" I smile at him, blinking innocently. He smirks at me and shakes his head. "Don't look at me like that. All I did was push him towards her." I look back to Magnet and Jadyn. I guess they're done talking, because she leans up and kisses him on the cheek before walking off to join Kelly in the Wreck room and leaving Magnet with a goofy smile on his face. He walks back over to me and Squid.

"Blade, I don't know whether to thank you, or strangle you."

Out of all the girls, I'd say that I'm closest to Taylor. It's not that I don't like the other girls, it's just that Taylor is a lot more like the kids I used to hang out with at school. She's really outspoken and she doesn't care what people think of her. The guys seem a lot closer to me and her too. The other two girls spend more time with each other. Kelly is really shy and like to keep to herself, but she'll talk if she's spoken to. Jadyn however is a social butterfly, talking to almost anyone that will listen. It's not that annoying, though. Actually it's kind of refreshing. I wish I could just talk to anyone like that. She's perfect for Magnet, that's for sure.

"Hey Blade." Taylor says, entering the tent and sitting down on the cot with me. I notice her staring out of partially open tent flap, and I smile when I see who she's staring at. I decide not to say something. I don't want to embarrass her like that.

"Hey. Did they come up with a nickname for you, yet?" I ask, turning to face her. She shakes her head no.

"They did come up with a nickname for Jadyn, though. It's Paws. It was Magnet's idea." She replies.

"Figures." I mutter, laughing. We turn to the entrance of the tent as Squid and Zigzag walk in, Magnet following close behind, a huge smile on his face.

"Just a bit of a warning, don't bother talking to Magnet. He's not with us at the moment." Squid says, sitting on his cot which is right next to mine. Ziggy sits on Squid's cot with him and Magnet takes a seat on his own cot which is on the other side of me.

"What happened?" Taylor asks.

"Paws kissed him on the lips, but it was a little peck and it was just a sign of gratitude and friendship or some crap. Yeah, and then she thanked him for giving him her nickname and mumbled something in Spanish before walking off to talk to someone else." Zigzag replies, pulling a pack of cards out of Squids crate. He holds them up and everyone except Magnet nods, and he begins dealing them out.

"Congratulations, Magnet." I say, turning around and giving him a small smile.

"I can't believe she beat me." Zigzag complains, staring ahead in disbelief. Taylor had just beat him in cards, and before her, Ziggy was undefeatable.

"I think this calls for a nickname." Squid says, smiling at Taylor and then smirking at Zigzag, who was now sulking.

"What about Poker?" Zigzag offers.

"No. That makes it sound like she likes to poke things or something." Squid says.

"How about Ace?" I say. We used to call my cousin that, he was really good at playing cards. He hates it now though, and I miss calling someone Ace.

"That's perfect." Magnet says. He had recovered from his daze halfway through the card game.

"I like it." Taylor, now known as Ace, says smiling. I remember how good it felt to get my nickname. It means you're finally in, and it feels really good to finally belong somewhere.

So, Kelly has yet to get a nickname, but it's not like she's leaving anytime soon. She's not as shy as she was when she first arrived here. She's starting to become a bit more talkative. I take back what I said about Paws being very social not being annoying. I mean it's not that annoying, but she does talk a lot. It's still refreshing, though. And I think Magnet likes listening to her talk. Right now he's attempting to teach her how to play pool, and me Squid, and Ace are sitting on the couch in the wreck room, finding amusement in watching Ziggy watch TV. I've heard a lot of people in this camp from other tents make fun of Zigzag. They keep calling him crazy, but I know he's not. He's just kind of weird. But everyone's weird in their own way. I mean, Armpit actually enjoys the food here, Jadyn talks in her sleep, I talk to myself a lot, I think you get the picture. But I guess Ziggy can see through the fuzz on the TV better than others.

"I give up." Magnet says, dropping in the armchair next to the couch. I turn to see some guy talking to Jadyn, her pool cue lay forgotten on the table.

"So, either you're jealous, she won't pay attention, or both." I say, turning back to Magnet.

"Both." Squid, Ace, and Zigzag say at the same time. Magnet smiles weakly and nods his head a bit. Zigzag turns the TV off and turns around so he is sitting on the floor facing us.

"Magnet, you shouldn't let other guys hit on your girl like that." He says.

"Ziggy, she's not his girl yet. He's too chicken to ask her." I remind him.

"I wish she was my girl. But what am I supposed to do? I can't talk to her for more than ten minutes without someone else coming to talk to her." Magnet replies.

"Ask her to be your girlfriend, and then maybe she'll talk to you more." Squid says, rolling his eyes. I find it very funny that Squid finds this so annoying, when I know for a fact that he likes someone. I know who it is, but I won't tell you just yet. Just like I'll also admit that I like someone, but I won't say who yet.

It's still short, but it's the longest chapter I've written so far. Please review and just a reminder, I have room for two more characters. Email me if your interested. 


	4. A Change Of Heart

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.OK, So I admit at first one of the pairings was going to be Squid and Taylor, but then I remembered that in a review gReeNeYedeLfguRL13 suggested that I add an evil character and name him Spike or something. Then I got the idea to make Taylor and Shayena best friends and have Taylor hook up with Spike and find out he's not so nice, for the simple reason that I want to make this fic as different as I can. So, Squid may or may not end up with Bekka, I have yet to decide that. There is a bit of Magnet/ Jadyn in this chapter but they don't become official yet because I don't want to bring the romance in too fast. I'm revealing in this chapter who Squid DID like and who he currently like and I am revealing who Taylor likes. Nobody else's crushes will be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy. Oh yeah, and thank you to gReeNeYedeLfguRL13 for the idea of Devon/Spike.

Nicknames: Shayena: Blade, Taylor: Ace, Jadyn: Paws.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

Chapter 3: A Change of Heart

Squid no longer has his eye on the person he used to. Yeah, simply because we got a new girl. Her name is Rebekka , Bekka for short, and she actually looks kind of like Ace.Except she has blue eyes and Ace has greenish. I think that might be why Squid likes her. But that's okay, because Ace didn't like Squid anyways. She likes someone from a completely different tent. Magnet is still infatuated with Paws, but at this point I can't tell if she likes him back or not. But he couldn't be more obvious about the fact that he's interested in her. Even right now, as we're out on the lake digging, he's flirting nonstop with her. He's helping her with her hole, and every five seconds feeding her some corny compliment. Like "A beautiful girl like you should not have to hurt herself digging such a big hole in such hot weather". Right now they're having a conversation in Spanish, so I'm attempting to tune them out. Keyword: attempting. I can't seem to bring myself to. I mean Magnet is my best guy friend here and I do want to see him end up with Paws. I look over at Ace, who is leaning on her shovel staring at him. If you're wondering who 'he' is, his name is Devon, but he goes by Spike, and Taylor is pretty much head-over-heals in love with him. Not that I blame her, he's not exactly unattractive. The water truck pulls up and I jump out of my hole, smiling slightly as Squid helps Bekka out of her hole. I walk over to the line with Ace and get into my place, watching as Ace continues to stare at Spike. We get our water and walk back to my hole to take a break I motion the other girls over to us and they all take a seat around us.

"Ace just go talk to him." Paws says. So I wasn't the only one who noticed her staring.

"No way. I am not about to go up to the hottest guy I have ever seen. I will make a complete fool of myself." She replies, getting up and heading back to her hole.

"Come on Ace, just go for it. He might like you back." Paws adds on, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Speaking of going for it. Do you like Magnet or not?" I ask, nudging Paws lightly.

"Maybe. Why?" she responds, glancing at Magnet quickly.

"Because even a blind person would be able to sense the sexual tension between you two." Kelly says. I think that's the first time I've heard her talk since she came.

"I agree." I say quickly, flashing a small smile at Paws. Bekka nods, a small smile on her face as well.

"I've only been here a few days and even I've noticed." She comments. At that exact moment Magnet decides to come over and plop down next to the victim of our torture.

"Hey," He says, slipping his arm over her shoulders casually. She smiles widely before randomly engulfing him in a tight hug. He hugs her back immediately, his eyes wide, looking pleasantly surprised. "Uh..thanks?" She kisses him on the cheek before returning to her hole. Mr. Sir yells at us to go back to digging, and another smile reaches my face as a spot Ace walking away from Spike's hole, looking very happy.

Magnet is annoying me more than before. He keeps thanking me for whatever I did to make Paws take a sudden interest in him. I really don't think it was all that sudden. I think she was just realizing that she liked him.

"MAGNET! Are you two together yet?" I ask, the annoyance evident in my voice. His smile fades and he looks down a bit.

"No." He replies sadly. Dammit, now I feel bad for making the poor boy sad. Not bad enough though.

"Then shut up." I look back down at my book as Ace walks into the tent with a dreamy look on her face. She plops down on my cot next to Magnet and smiles.

"I think I'm in love." I smile back at her and Magnet shakes his head, standing up.

"Girls." He mutters as he heads to the Wreck Room, almost knocking Kelly over in the process. She smiles and takes Magnets spot.

"Hey." She smiles at us as she pulls her hair back.

"Somebody's social today." Ace says.

"Yeah, well, I'm in a good mood." Kelly replies.

"I think we should call her Mood. Or Swing. You know 'cause she had a sort of mood swing or something. I mean first she's all distant and only talks when spoken to and now she's all friendly and talkative." Zigzag says from his cot.

"How 'bout Moody?" Caveman suggests.

"If you call me Moody I will punch you," Kelly says, though the smile never leaves her face. "But I kind of like Swing."

"How but Swinger?" X-ray jokes. Kelly glares at him and he actually looks kind of scared. "Swing it is."

"Hey chica!" Magnet whispers, shaking me. "Blade, are you awake?"

"I am now," I sit up on my cot and wipe my eyes. "What time is it?"

"About 2:30." Magnet replies, taking a seat on my cot.

"Magnet...we wake up in two hours. Why would you be so evil as to wake me up now?" I ask, frowning at him. I can barely make out his face in the darkness.

"I kissed Paws today!" He whispers excitedly.

"You woke me up for this?" I nearly yell this out. I really need to learn to control myself. I'm gonna have a lot of angry people on my hands if I wake anyone up.

"Well, you're my best friend. I thought you would be happy for me." It's not so dark that I can't tell that he is giving me the cutest little puppy dog face. Damn, no I can't be mad at him. I hate him. I really do.

"Congratulations." I mumble tiredly, pulling him into a loose hug. He smiles and me and goes back to bed.

I hate Magnet. I am so tired right now and it is simply because of the fact that I could not get back to sleep after he woke me up last night. And the worst part is I can't even stay mad at him 'cause he's too damn cute. So, here I am attempting to dig a hole in the hot sun while I could fall asleep right here. I turn around and see a pair of feet dangling in my hole and I nearly piss my pants. I look up to see Caveman sitting at the edge of my hole.

"Geez Caveman. You scared the shit out of me. What's up?" I ask, leaning on my shovel.

"I need some advice." He replies.

"Well then, come on down into my uh...office..." He jumps into my hole and turns to face me.

"I uh...I like one of the girls, but I'm scared to talk to her." He says.

"Ok, so you do like girls? 'Cause I was beginning to wonder about you..." I shut up at the look he gives me. "Kidding. It was a joke. Sorry. Just talk to her. I mean, none of these girls are shy...well Swing was but not anymore. And I don't think they have anything against guys."

"Thanks Blade." He gives me a small smile and hops out of his hole. I wonder who he likes.

Magnet says that I'm like a matchmaker or something because I keep helping people with crushes. I think that's bull. I am not a matchmaker. I just tell people not to be so afraid of talking to the people they like. But it's not my fault. It's genetic. My mom is a psychiatrist.My dad left when I was eight, and I spent every year after that up until now in therapy with her. Ok, maybe I am a bit of a matchmaker. And I need to live up to my title, right?

"Squid, talk to Bekka. You know you want to." I say. Me and Squid are the only two people in the tent. He looks up at me, confused.

"How did you-." But I cut him off.

"Oh come on Squidly, it's obvious. I think she's the only one who doesn't know. But she will because you, my good friend, are going to talk to her. Why, you ask, because I said so. And you trust me, right?" I pause as he nods. "So trust me on this. Talk to her." And with that I walk out of the tent, feeling very proud of myself.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry so short. Review! The more reviews the sooner the next chapter comes out!


	5. Sickening Obsessions

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I went online and I spent an hour looking up pictures of who I wanted the girls to look like. If you want to see them, email me or let me know in your review along with an email address and I will get them to you as soon as I can. Also, as I said in chapter 2, I wrote a song for this story, so if you want to see it let me know and I'll email it to you. One last thing, I really need to know when you guys think it would be appropriate for some of the couples to hook up. I don't want to bore you or anything so I'm asking your opinion. I have officially decided that Magnet and Paws will get together and they will be the first couple to hookup, so. Oh, and I go back to school on Tuesday. I will try to update regularly but if I fail this year I die. Two new characters in this chapter.

Nicknames: Shayena is Blade, Jadyn is Paws, Taylor is Ace, and Kelly is Swing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. My friend owns Kelly and gReeNeYedeLfguRL13suggested adding in Devon/ Spike. And Megan is after maigain who replied to the offer to be in this story.

Chapter 5: Sickening Obsessions:

These people and their love issues have driven me to insanity. First, Squid keeps throwing longing looks at Bekka all day long, and since I hang out with him and Magnet most of the time, I have to see this. Paws will not shut up about Magnet. I regret saying anything to her. I really just wish the idiot would ask her out already. He is really clueless if he can not see her obvious flirting. The only one who isn't annoying me is Ace. I don't even know where her and Spike stand right now. All I know is that everyday at lunchtime, she sits with him at his hole, and she's always with him in the wreck room. In fact she spends every minute with him from the time we finish digging to lights out. You think they'd be sick of each other by now.

"Aw, aren't they just so darn cute?" Squid says mockingly. Me and the other girls had been minding our own business, commenting on how cute Spike and Ace looked when Squid, Magnet and Zigzag decided to come over and make fun of us.

"Yeah. It's like they're meant to be." Magnet replies, wiping pretend tears from his eyes.

"Our little girl is growin' up so fast!" Zigzag gives his best weak smile and brings a hand up to his heart as he says this.

"Squid, would you like me to bring up a certain thing you've been doing all this week?" I ask threateningly, referring to him staring at Bekka. Squid looks at me with wide eyes and shakes his head before stalking off to his hole. I move on to Magnet. "And you, shall I comment on a certain obsession you have yourself?" Magnet glares at me and shakes his head. He smiles at Paws and pats me on the head as he returns to his hole. I turn to Ziggy. "I don't have anything on you, but if you don't go away I'll kick your ass. And you know I can." He nods and smiles before walking off.

"Magnet is so cute!" Paws squeals. I want to throw some dirt at her, I really do. But she's my friend and I've grown to love her so I think I'll spare her this once.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn. Look at those two. Goin' at it like bunny rabbits." X-ray comments as we are walking back from digging. He nods his head forward and I look to see Spike and Ace in a lip lock.

"Aw, come on man. It's cute." Zigzag says, smirking at me. I reach my foot out and attempt to trip him. He stumbles a bit but remains standing. He glares at me and then smiles before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I laugh and knee him lightly in the stomach. He drops me and grabs his stomach, feigning a look of pain. He then smiles once again before taking off running towards the tent. I follow with the rest of D-tent close behind.

"Ah, here are your tent mates now! D-tent, meet Megan. Megan, this is-." X-ray cuts Mom off before he can introduce us. I'm glad. Pendanski annoys the hell out of me.

"I'm X-ray. This is Blade, Zigzag, Squid, Magnet, Caveman, Twitch, Paws, Zero, Armpit, Pin and Ace is outside making out with her new boyfriend." X-ray says.

"Wait a second, who's Pin?" Bekka asks, looking around in confusion.

"Uh, that would be you. Duh." X-ray replies. He sighs before going over to his cot and getting his stuff and then proceeds to head to the showers, all the way mumbling about people not using common sense. I look over at Megan. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She has the top half of her jumpsuit tied around her waist revealing a white t-shirt with a picture of the little mermaid on it.

"Welcome to D-tent." I says, smiling at her. I feel relief sweep over my body when she returns the smile.

"Thanks." She says.

"Cool! Another girl!" Twitch shouts, practically jumping for joy.

"Oh no. I'm not a girl. I'm an alien from the planet of Jupiter. I was captured and sent here by the government." Megan says sarcastically as she unpacks her things.

"I knew they were after me! I knew it!" Zigzag screams, jumping behind me for protection. I don't know why. He's like, 3 feet taller than me.

"Ziggy! Think calm, collective thoughts. Take deep breaths," I pause as he takes these deep breaths. "Now, repeat after me. The government is not out to get me."

"The government is after me," He says. I glare at him and he quickly repeats me. "The government is not after me." I smile at him.

"Good boy." I say, patting him on the head as he had done to me earlier. My smile quickly fades when I realize I am turning into my mother. That is exactly something my mother would do. Damn her, making me have this need to calm people fears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Over the last few weeks, many girls have come to camp. There are 8 girls in A-tent, 9 in B-tent, 5 in C-tent, 6 in D-tent, and 7 in E-tent. I was bored so I decided to count. Megan is the 6th addition to D-tent. Mom walks into the tent, yet another girl following behind him. She has dark skin, shoulder length wavy black hair, and blue eyes.

"This," Mom pauses and pushes the girl forward lightly. "Is Kira. She will also be in D-tent," Never mind. There's 7 girls in D-tent. "Alright then. Let's gather in our circle and we can begin our counseling session. Lucky Kira, she gets to join D-tent just as we're going to learn more about each other."

"Yeah. Lucky her." Armpit mutters as we all get in a circle.

"Hey Kira, you can sit here." X-ray says, smiling at Kira and pointing to the seat next to him. She hesitantly takes a seat.

"Alright. Let's start with Megan. Tell us a bit about yourself." Mom says. His face must really hurt from smiling all the time like that. I don't understand how someone can even fake being cheerful every second of the day in a place like this.

"Well, I'm 15. I love the Little Mermaid, I was Ariel in the play at school. I'm Irish and I Irish dance." She says.

"Excellent. Thank you for sharing that with us, Megan." Mom says, that smile still plastered on his face. I really want to rip it off. I think Megan does too, because she's looking at him like he's crazy.

"Right." Megan replies, raising her eyebrows and looking at me questioningly. I shrug and shake my head and she smiles at me.

"So, Shamrock, wanna show us some of that Irish dancing?" Armpit asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Not now, Theodore. Perhaps she could show you later. Right now we need to get back to our session." I cannot stand this man. Too. Damn. Cheery. My mother treats people like him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I walk out of the Wreck Room with Squid and Ziggy and we head for the tent, passing Ace and Spike on our way there. He looks kind of mad, but I can't really tell. I lay down on my cot and Squid and Ziggy sit down on his.

"Is it just me or do those two spend too much time together?" Zigzag asks, looking concerned.

"Too much time is an understatement." Squid replies, searching for his cards.

"They do spend a lot of time together." I add on sitting up and accepting the cards as Squid deals them to me.

"We never see her anymore. Unless we're digging or for two minutes before it's time to go to bed." Zigzag says, peeking out the tent flap.

"Look guys, she likes him a lot. I don't think it's necessary to spend that much time with him, but I dunno, she might like him so much that she feels she needs to be around him as much as he can. I do miss her though." I comment, looking down at the cards in my hands.

"Yeah, I miss her too." Zigzag replies, sitting back down on Squid's cot.

"Me too." Squid says sighing. We finish our game and the dinner bell rings. I help Squid pack up his cards before heading to the Mess Hall. Ace comes to walk beside me, not saying a word. She sits down across from me at dinner and looks up momentarily. That's when I notice it. That look on her face. I know that look. I know that look all too well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N:Why is it that my chapters are always so damn short? I promise that I will try to make them longer. OK, here's the deal. If I get two or more reviews, I will update tomorrow. Now, I said this at the beginning of the chapter, I will say it again. Actually I'm lazy so I'm copying and pasting. I went online and I spent an hour looking up pictures of who I wanted the girls to look like. If you want to see them, email me or let me know in your review along with an email address and I will get them to you as soon as I can. Also, as I said in chapter 2, I wrote a song for this story, so if you want to see it let me know and I'll email it to you. One last thing, I really need to know when you guys think it would be appropriate for some of the couples to hook up. Let me know in your review


	6. Tough Love

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I would've updated but I had to go for my first day of school. 9th grade sucks. I've decided not to keep Magnet and Paws apart any longer. They're hooking up in this chapter. No one else, but you do discover something very sad about Ace at the end of the chapter.

Nicknames: Shayena is Blade because she stabbed her ex-boyfriend, Jadyn is Paws because she tried to steal a puppy, Taylor is Ace because she's good at cards, Bekka is Pin because she used hairpins to pick locks, Megan is Shamrock because she is Irish and Irish dances, and Kelly is Swing because she went from shy to talkative

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Devon/Spike was suggested to me by gReeNeYedeLfguRL12, and Megan/ Shamrock is after maigain because she responded to the offer to be included in the story.

Chapter 6: Tough Love

It's official. Last night, Magnet asked Paws to be his girlfriend and she said yes. I was kept up till late hours of the night, or rather, early hours in the morning listening to her ramble on about how he asked her and how sweet he was. I wanted to smother her with my pillow. Ace has been spending a bit more time with her tent mates this week, but the majority of her time is spent with Spike. At first it was kind of cute, her always wanting to be around him. Now I'm starting to worry.

"It's starting to get sickening." Swing says. I look over to where Spike and Ace are sitting at his hole, eating lunch.

"Starting?" Zigzag asks sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well you're guys. Girls tend to find things like that cute. For a little while at least." Jadyn shoots back through her giggles. She's sitting at my hole between Magnets legs, and let me tell you this, they have absolutely nothing against PDA's.

"But of course he's a guy, so he doesn't know that." I add on, glaring at Zigzag playfully.

"Why do girls think all guys are clueless?" X-ray asks, throwing his trash in a nearby hole.

"Because they are." Kira replies.

"Exactly," Pin agrees, looking back to Ace and Spike. "Should we worry?"

"I don't know yet." And honestly, I don't. If this is a sign of what I think it is, I have every reason to be worried.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey guys."Ace says, walking up to join me Magnet and Zigzag.

"Oh, look who decided to grace us with her presence." Magnet says, throwing at handful of tiny rocks at Mr. Sirs truck.

"Yeah, didn't know we were good enough for you now that you have a boyfriend and all." Zigzag says, pulling out the lighter he stole from me and lighting it.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay? But I really like Spike. I promise to spend more time with you guys." She replies, giving us her puppy dog face. It works better for Magnet, but hey I can't say no to her either.

"We're meeting everyone else in the Wreck Room for a pool tournament in ten minutes. Can you come?"

"I can't," She frowns slightly before continuing. "I'm meeting Spike."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I sit down with Zigzag and Squid on the couch of the Wreck Room. Ace told us she would meet us here after the tournament, but it's long over. So now, all of D-tent is around the T.V. talking. X-ray is talking to Kira and Armpit, Squid is attempting to hit on Pin, Caveman, Zero, and Twitch are talking to Swing and Shamrock , and Magnet is whispering what I'm assuming to be inappropriate things in Spanish to Paws. I really am starting to miss Ace. We had so much fun before she started going out with Spike.

"I''m not waiting anymore. I'll see you guys back in the tent." Zigzag says, standing up. One by one, my tent mates all leave, except for me and Zero. He smiles at me and comes to sit next to me on the couch.

"You okay?" He asks. I smile at him.

"No. I'm not," I shake my head. "I'm worried."

"About Ace?" He questions, looking confused. "Why?"

"You don't think it's weird that she spends every second of her free time with him?" I reply, turning away from the T.V. and facing Zero.

"Well, yeah a little, but why are you worried?" He says, looking even more confused.

"Because that's not a good sign." I say softly. My eyes are getting all teared up. This is what I get for caring about people.

"I'm sure she's fine." Zero says reassuringly. I shrug and he smiles at me before heading back to the tent.

"Hey chica." I look up to see Magnet taking Zero's spot.

"Hey Magnet," I say, smiling weakly at him. He hugs me and lets me cry on his shoulder for a good minute or two. I pull away and wipe at my tears, smiling at him again. "Thanks for that."

"It's not problem Blade. And don't worry. Ace is probably fine." He returns my smile and turns to the T.V.

"I hope you're right." I sigh and look toward the door with hope.

"Aren't I always?" Magnet jokes, looking back at me. I laugh. And laugh. And keep on laughing. I haven't laughed like this in so long, and it wasn't even that funny. I have to admit, it does feel nice to be able to laugh again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I head back to the tent, a smile on my face. My talks with Magnet and Zero made me feel a hell of a lot better about this whole Ace thing. As I walk by the showers I hear two people talking. One of the voices is very familiar.

"So, what do you want to do after we finish our holes tomorrow?" Spike asks, leaning against one of the stalls.

"There's not much to do here, Spike. Besides, I was hoping to hang out with some of my friends tomorrow." Ace replies.

"Which friends?" Spike sounds kind of angry. I think I'm right to be worried.

"You know, people from my tent. Blade, Magnet, Zigzag . . . D-tent people." Taylor says, half smiling.

"Magnet and Zigzag are guys." Spike points out, straightening up and glaring down at her.

"Yeah, so?" Ace asks, confusion evident in her voice.

"So I'm not going to have you cheating on me." Spike yells at her.

"Spike, you're being ridiculous. I would never cheat on you. I'm not dealing with this right now." Ace turns to walk away but Spike grabs her arm, pulling her towards him and twisting back. She cries out in pain and attempts to push him off her, but he grabs onto her hair and pulls her face close to his.

"Never, and I mean never, walk away from me." He spits out.

"O-okay." Ace stutters out through her pain and tears. He kisses her hard and then pushes her down.

"Now you're hanging out with me tomorrow." He insists.

"And what if I don't want to?" She asks bravely, still laying on the ground. He grabs her by the same arm he twisted and pulls her up roughly before slapping her across the face. I wait by the stalls, ready to step in if it gets too serious.

"Don't ever talk back to me." He says. He pushes her down and punches her in the shoulder a few times before walking off. I walk over to Ace, who is now in tears, and help her gently to her feet.

"Ace, what happened?" I ask looking at her through my own tears.

"Nothing." She whispers with absolutely no emotion. She walks off in the direction of the tent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mom tells us it's time for lights out and exits the tent. Ace takes off her jumpsuit, revealing her black shorts and white tank top.

"Hey, Ace, what happened to your shoulder?" Paws asks, looking concerned,

"Oh, I uh, lost control of my shovel." She lies quicky, pulling a sweatshirt on to cover up the bruises. I look over at her and she smiles weakly at me, shaking her head. 'Don't' she mouths. I sigh and climb into bed. I need to help Ace. I need to stop this before it gets too serious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I feel bad for writing that now. Well, review and I'll update tomorrow or Friday.


	7. A Bump In The Road

A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! There is a bit of a twist in this chapter. Enjoy. And once again, if anyone wants to see the song for this story or the pictures of the girls email me at 

Nicknames: Shayena is Blade because she stabbed her ex-boyfriend, Jadyn is Paws because she tried to steal a puppy, Taylor is Ace because she's good at cards, Bekka is Pin because she used hairpins to pick locks, Megan is Shamrock because she is Irish and Irish dances, and Kelly is Swing because she went from shy to talkative. Kira has yet to get a nickname.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Devon/Spike was suggested to me by gReeNeYedeLfguRL12, and Megan/ Shamrock is after maigain because she responded to the offer to be included in the story.

Chapter 7: A Bump In The Road

"Ace, I need to talk to you." I say, sitting down on her cot. We are the only ones in the tent right now, everyone else is in the Wreck Room or still out digging.

"About what?" She asks, pulling her headphones down.

"About what Spike did to you the other day." I reply. I'm really worried about her, and I've been in this situation before. After your friends find out about it you go through three stages, denial, depression, and recovery. Some people take longer than others to get to that third stage, and I'm hoping Ace won't be one of them.

"Spike didn't do anything to me, Shayena!" She yells standing up and beginning to walk away.

"Taylor, I saw!" I say just as loudly, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her gently back down.

"It wasn't what it looked like." She says, softer this time. Tears are starting to fill her eyes.

"Then what happened you your shoulder? And your wrist? Ace, I had a boyfriend like that. He's the reason I'm here. I need you to open up to me and tell me how long this has been going on so I can help you get out of it." She's crying now, and I feel bad for bringing this up, but she's my friend and no girl should have to go through this. Especially not someone like Ace.

"I'm fine. He only does this when I get him really mad, okay? So just stay out of it because it's none of your business." And with those words said, she gets up and walks out of the tent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know that I should probably tell someone about Ace, but I know that will just make her angrier with me than she already is, and I don't want that. So I told Magnet that she was having a rough time and that I was worried about her, and left it at that.

"Is she okay?" He asks. We're sitting out on the lake with our feet dangling in a hole, staring up at the stars.

"She will be. I hope," I reply, turning to face him. He smiles softly at me and puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards him. I rest my head on his shoulder and look back at the sky. "You know, it's kind of hard to believe that a place like this could be so beautiful at night."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He says. I don't know why, but something makes me look up at Magnet. I stare into his eyes for a minute before we both start to lean in. Just as quickly as our lips brush, we pull back and jump up. He stares at me with wide eyes. I feel like crying.

"Um...."I start, looking around nervously.

"What just happened? I mean, I know we kissed...but..." He sighs and sits back down, bringing a hand up to his forehead.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I mean, we're both worried about Ace," I reply, sitting down across from him. I smile. "It's not because we're attracted to each other, it probably just seemed like the thing to do, you know, given the situation." It's times like these that I'm actually grateful for my therapist mother. She once told me that if you're with someone who you are close to, and it's a certain situation where most people would find it appropriate to do something, your mind tells you to do that and it happens. I feel a lot better knowing that it was my mind that made me kiss Magnet and not me.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, I'm with Paws, and no offense, but that felt nothing like when I kiss her." He smiles back at me and stand up, obviously feeling a lot better.

"We do need to tell her, though. We'll just explain that we both felt nothing and it will never happen again." I stand up as well and we walk back to camp together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She dumped me." Magnet says, throwing himself on his cot and burying his face into his pillow.

"What? Magnet, I'm so sorry." I says. God, I feel like a slut. Breaking two people up. Except, I didn't mean to.

"It's not your fault, chica." He assures me, sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face.

"I'm going to talk to her for you," I did this and now I'm going to fix it. I walk out of the tent and find Paws sitting on the steps. I sit down next to her as Magnet walks out of the tent, glancing longingly at Paws before heading towards the Wreck Room. "Hey." She doesn't look up, she just continues to stare at the ground.

"Hey." She says softly. I try to think of what to say to her.

"Look, Paws, what happened between Magnet and I, it was just in the moment. You know? It didn't mean anything. I didn't feel anything and he even told me that it didn't feel anything like when he kisses you." I finally say.

"He did?" She asks, looking up. I nod my head and smile.

"He really cares about you, and he's really upset that you broke up with him." I reply. I really hope this works and they get back together, because I'm going to have to very miserable people on my hands if they don't.

"Thanks, Blade." She whispers. She smiles at me and straightens up.

"No problem. So, you need to find Magnet and tell him you forgive him. We're cool, right?" I like Paws, she's a good friend, and I don't want to loose her over something I didn't even mean to do.

"Yeah. We're cool." We stand up and she links her arm through mine. We enter the Wreck Room and she walks over to Magnet, sitting next to him. I watch them talk for a few minutes before she leans over and kisses him. I walk out of the Wreck Room with a huge smile on my face. At least one thing went right.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I enter the tent to find Armpit and Squid laughing and X-ray looking rather mad. Their laughter dies down and Armpit walks over to me, laughing again before talking to me.

"X-ray loves Kira!" He explains before laughing again.

"I do not!" X-ray yells, sitting down on his cot and crossing his arms. "I just said she's kind of cute."

"Same difference." I say, sitting onto my own cot and smirking at X-ray. He glares at me and straightens up.

"Fine, I like her. Not love, like." He says.

"So talk to her. Maybe she likes you back. Miracles can happen X-ray." I reply jokingly. Squid and Armpit burst out laughing again. Armpit was now rolling around on the floor in laughter.

"Very funny blade." He glares at me once again before laying back on my cot.

"They seem to think so." I say, pointing to Squid and Armpit who were amazingly still laughing. Their going to have trouble talking later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I walk back from the bathroom, thinking about Ace. I really want to do something about this, but I don't want to pry into her life. I don't want her angry with me. I notice Ace lying on the ground a few feet away and I run towards her.

"Ace," I whisper, checking her pulse. I've never been so scared for someone in my life. She has a huge gash on her head. I'm going to kill that sick bastard for doing this to her. I run towards the tent to find everyone getting ready for bed. "You guys, you guys something's wrong with Ace!" I lead them towards where she's laying. Zigzag picks her up and carries her towards the counselors tent with everyone but me and X-ray following. X-ray turns to me with a look of worry in his eyes.

"He did this to her, didn't he?" he asks me. I nod. His eyes fill with fury and he shakes his head. "Go be with Ace. I have something I need to take care of." I nod once again before heading towards the counselors tent. As I'm about to enter, I turn around to see that X-ray is heading towards B-tent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I sigh and sit down on the bed, looking down at my friend as the tears fill my eyes and begin to run down my face. Ace looks up at me and smiles weakly before starting to cry as well.

"I should've listened to you. I should've ended this sooner." She whispers. I shake my head.

"No. This isn't your fault. You didn't deserve this. And he's going to pay for what he did. I promise," I reply. She nods and I push her hair behind her ear. "Get some sleep." I stand up and walking out, the whole time vowing to myself and to Ace that I was going to make sure that Spike never touched her or anyone again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry so short. Review and I'll update soon.


	8. Confessions Of A Car Freak

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had an EEG done yesterday because I had three seizures in a row last Monday and they want to see if I have epilepsy. Anyways, I would like to thank Megan for telling me that she wanted the friendships to be described more. Enjoy.

Nicknames: Shayena is Blade because she stabbed her ex-boyfriend, Jadyn is Paws because she tried to steal a puppy, Taylor is Ace because she's good at cards, Bekka is Pin because she used hairpins to pick locks, Megan is Shamrock because she is Irish and Irish dances, and Kelly is Swing because she went from shy to talkative

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Devon/Spike was suggested to me by gReeNeYedeLfguRL12, and Megan/ Shamrock is after maigain because she responded to the offer to be included in the story.

**Chapter 8: Confessions Of A Car Freak:**

The past two weeks, Paws and I have been inseparable. I find it extremely humorous that it took me kissing her boyfriend for us to get so close. I mean, we were friends before, but we weren't this close. Things have gone smoothly between her and Magnet, which is really good. I haven't had any sudden urges to kiss him, and I'm gonna assume that's a good sign. So right now, me and Paws are sitting in the Wreck Room, watching Magnet and Zigzag play pool. Paws is cheering for Magnet and just to piss him off I'm cheering for Zigzag. Twitch comes over and sits with us, and after a few minutes he finally says something.

"Can I tell you guys something?" He asks. He starts twitching almost immediately and Zigzag watches on in amusement, resulting in him missing his shot. I laugh at him before turning back to Twitch.

"Go ahead.." I say, smiling at him. He just sits there for a few minutes, looking around nervously. His glance lands on Magnet and Zigzag and me and Paws catch on.

"C'mon Twitchy. Let's go to the tent." Paws says, linking her arm through mine and motioning for Twitch to follow us. We reach the tent and after kicking X-ray and Caveman out, we sit down on a cot.

"I like Shamrock." Twitch says. He starts twitching again and me and Paws look at each other with smiles on our faces.

"Aww...Twitchy's got a crush!" X-ray says, entering the tent once again.

"Kira." I cough as I say this to cover it up and X-ray glares at me before walking out. I turn back to Twitch and he continues talking.

"It used to be all about cars you know? Now all I think about his her! I can't eat without thinking about her, I can't dig without thinking about her I CAN'T SLEEP!" He yells that last part and I grasp onto his shoulders in an effort to calm him down.

"Listen, Twitch, just talk to her, it'll be fine." Paws says, patting him on the back.

"I can't talk to her. I wouldn't be able to speak through the twitching. I just like her so much." Twitch looks at his feet and I smile softly at him. Poor kid.

"Really?" We turn to see Shamrock standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah." Twitch replies, still twitching. Shamrock's smile widens and she sits down beside him. I grab Paw's hand and lead her back to the Wreck Room. She sits down on Magnet's lap, who was now watching TV. I sit down next to Zigzag and rest my hand under my chin, my elbow propped up on the armrest of the couch. I look around the Wreck Room. Squid and X-ray are attempting, keyword: attempting, to flirt with Pin and Kira, Caveman's writing a letter, Swing is sitting next to him looking around, and Zero is practicing his letters. Ace has been staying in the Warden's cabin. Mom told us she'll be back tomorrow and she'll start digging the day after. Spike wasn't sent away, as in my opinion he should've been, but he is not allowed to be within 10 feet of Ace, and he has to dig two holes a day for the rest of his sentence. Plus he's got three purple scratches along his face and a black eye. I'm pretty sure that Ace is still a bit shaken from this. I guess a part of me never really got over what happened to me, so it's perfectly natural for her to still be a bit upset. All of D-tent wants to murder Spike, and I'm pretty sure the guys would've if they hadn't been stopped by Mom.

"They're so cute." Paws says as we walk back into the Wreck Room. She takes a seat on Magnet's lap and I sit down on the couch across from them in between Ziggy and Squid.

"Oh, yes. Aren't they just so damn adorable, Zig?" Magnet asks mockingly. He shuts up when Paws turns around and glares at him.

"Keep it up and you'll have bigger problems than having to dig a five foot hole everyday." Paws warns, smiling maliciously at her boyfriend and then kissing him on the cheek before getting up and taking a seat next to him. He frowns and then shrugs before scooting over and putting an arm around her.

"Who are you guys talking about anyways?" Zigzag asks.

"Twitch and Shamrock." I reply.

"Haha. And I was amazed when Magnet got a girlfriend." Zigzag says. I laugh along with him and Magnet and Paws soon join us.

"Hey, come on. Twitch isn't ugly. In fact he's kind of cute." Paws comments, glaring slightly at Zigzag. I agree with her, Twitch definatly isn't the ugliest guy at this camp.

"Yeah. And Ziggy, until you get a girlfriend, I wouldn't be talking." I add on, smacking him lightly upside the head and then laughing as his hair bounces right back into place. Zigzag rubs the back of his head and smiles at me slightly.

"Oh, didn't you know? Ziggy here's got his eye on someone." Magnet says, smirking at Zigzag and then winking. I watch as Zigzag blushes lightly before glaring warningly at Magnet. Magnet continues to smirk but shuts up nonetheless.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Over the past two weeks, people have paired off. Whether it's as best friends or crushes, though the only couples so far is Magnet and Paws and Twitch and Shamrock. Twitch, Zero, and Caveman all seem very close. Magnet, Paws, Zigzag and Squid have become my four closest friends. Ace and I are pretty close too, but she's been hanging out with Pin a lot lately. X-ray is still drooling over Kira, who has become friends with Swing and Shamrock. Pin has been paying a bit more attention to Squid, making him the happiest little delinquint in the world. Right now, X-ray is coming up with a nickname for Kira, and thinking of a new nickname for Pin, since she has said more than once now that she isn't too fond of her nickname, and I don't blame her. It's not like X even put any thought into it. He just randomly came up with it one day. It's just me and him in the tent since I was playing matchmaker once again and trying to help him with the Kira situation. Now I'm trying to help him come up with a nickname. Kira comes into the tent with her hair soaking wet and her jumpsuit tied around her waist.

"That water is too damn cold," She complains, sitting on her cot, still shivering with goosebumps up and down her arms. "It's like ice. Though I'm usually very fond of ice."

"Ice." X-ray and I say at the same time, looking at eachother and then turning back to Kira.

"Huh?" She asks, confused.

"You just got yourself a nickname." I reply. She smiles widely and X-ray stares at her with this big goofy smile on his face, which is, in my opinion, not X-ray at all.

"Thanks, I guess." 'Ice' replies, giving me and X-ray both a quick hug before heading to the Wreck Room. X-ray stares after her and then shakes his head, going back to his normal X-ray way and standing up, following Kira outside. I smile after them and lay down, pressing play on my CD player. After a few minutes, I feel my headphones being pulled off and open my eyes to see Squid sitting down on my cot. He smiles at me in this really goofy way, not the same goofy way X-ray smiled at Kira, but like a weird person would smile, letting it fade quickly but not completely.

"Hey." He says, his words slightly muffled by that damn toothpick he's always chewing on.

"Hey," I reply, putting my CD player in my crate and sitting up to face Squid. "Did you talk to Pin today?"

"Oh, she's not Pin anymore. She's now 'Spark' because X and Ziggy found out she's a complete Pyro. I've got to say, I find her even hotter now," He replies. "Didn't talk to her though. She's back to ignoring me because she's hanging out with Ace more."

"'Cause she's ignoring you, or 'cause you're a chicken?" I ask, smirking at him. He glares at me and pins me down on my bed and tickling me, stifling my giggles with a pillow. The rest of our tentmates enter, looking at me and Squid like we're insane.

"I don't even wanna know." Zigzag says, giving us a look I can't quite read. Spark looks kind of jealous.

"I'm bored." Paws announces, sitting on Magnet's stomach after he lays down on his cot.

"Let's play a game." Ice suggests.

"Like what?" I ask, attempting to kick Squid off my cot but failing miserably. He just smirks at me and gets comfortable. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to everyone else.

"Truth or dare..." Paws replies, looking back and forth between Squid and Spark with an evil smile on her face. I get the clue and sit up straight.

"Good idea." I say, smiling at her. She smiles back and we all gather in a circle. Before we can start, Mom walks in with 7 girls and 6 guys behind him. I notice _him_ among the 6 guys. I hide behind Zigzag, praying he won't see me.

"Boys, girls, say hello to your new neighbors. These are the members of G-tent. We had to set up two new tents since this camp is getting crowded, what with all the new changes. Don't worry, I'll let you introduce yourselves. Oh! And you'll be digging next to them too, because they didn't have any counselors to spare, so I offered to guide these people until they find one. Isn't that great?" Mom says quickly and over enthusiastically.

"Just peachy." I hear Paws mutter. Mom turns to face her and smiles widely at her.

"Glad to hear you being so positive about this, Jadyn." He says. She glares at him. I see one of the guys staring at Jadyn like she's a goddess, and I guess Magnet does too, because he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him.

"Hey, Mom, her name ain't Jadyn. It's Paws." He says. Mom just ignores him and walks out, leaving us with the 13 new campers.

"Uh, Blade? Is there a reason you're hiding behind me?" Zigzag whispers, turning slightly in order to see me.

"That guy, with the shaggy blonde hair, see him?" I pause as Ziggy nods. "He was Kenny's best friend." Zigzag's eyes widen and he nods before turning back around and moving to cover me more. X-ray yawns and nods at Paws, signaling for her to do the introductions. He just isn't acting like himself tonight. I laugh inside as X-ray winks at Ice, and she rolls her eyes yes smiles slightly.

"Uh, I'm Paws, as you heard before. This is my boyfriend Magnet, that's Armpit, X-ray, Squid, Spark, Ice, Shamrock, her boyfriend Twitch, Caveman, Zigzag, Zero, Ace, Swing, and Zigzag. Where's Blade?" Zigzag straightens up quickly and looks around with wide eyes before answering.

"Uh, she uh, she had to go talk to Mom about something. I think it's that time of the month." He replies. I pinch him in the back and he struggles to keep quiet.

"She has been kinda bitchy lately." Magnet comments jokingly. Note to self: Hurt Magnet as soon as G-tent leaves. A girl with long blonde hair that looks way too preppy to be a delinquent steps forward.

"I'm Sara." She says. "This is Melanie, Mandy, Livvie," The girl named Livvie smiles flirtatiously at Magnet as her name is said. "Jess, Barbara, and Cassie." She points to each girl as she says their name. Melanie and Mandy are blonde, Barbara, Cassie and Livvie are all brunettes and Livvie looks like she might be part Hispanic, and Jess is a redhead. Sara starts on the guys. "This is Landon, Ryan, Brian, Casey, Chris, and Justin." Justin was Kenny's best friend from 3rd grade. If he see's me, I'm gonna wish Kenny had killed me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I'm trying to make this as different as possible, so I'm gonna make a lot of twists and challenges for the couples. I already know who's gonna end up with who, but I want to see what you think. So when you review, vote who you THINK is gonna end up with who. Not who you WANT to end up with who, because I'm not gonna change it. I have it all planned out. One more girl will be coming to D-tent in either the 9th or 10th chapter.


	9. Deliriously Happy

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out. I had a huge writers block plus I was trying to catch up in school so I could bring up some of my grades. Good news though, progress reports came out and well I'm not grounded! So I'll be able to update more. There's a few hookups in this chapter! Enjoy!

Nicknames: Shayena is Blade because she stabbed her ex-boyfriend, Jadyn is Paws because she tried to steal a puppy, Taylor is Ace because she's good at cards, Bekka is Spark because she's a pyro, Kira is Ice because she says the shower water is like ice, Megan is Shamrock because she is Irish and Irish dances, and Kelly is Swing because she went from shy to talkative

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Devon/Spike was suggested to me by gReeNeYedeLfguRL12, and Megan/ Shamrock is after maigain because she responded to the offer to be included in the story.

**Chapter Nine: Deliriously Happy**

"Alright D-tent. Today G-tent will be joining us for our counseling session. Isn't that wonderful? You can get to know them better and make new friends." Mom says as he walks into our tent about an hour after we meet G-tent. Sara and her cronies are following closely behind. Ziggy hands me a pair of goggles and I put them on, hoping that they'll make me look different and Justin won't notice me.

"Well, Mom I must say that is so darn great! I am so excited!" Paws exclaims sarcastically, sitting as close as humanly possible to Magnet. We all laugh, and once again Mom doesn't catch on to the sarcasm.

"Jadyn, I am so proud of you for being so spontaneous about this opportunity to meet new people." He says, taking his seat at the head of the circle. I sit next to Paws and she rests her head sleepily on my shoulder. Chris, the person that had been staring at Jadyn earlier smiles at her as he sits across from us.

"Yo, Blade, why are you-." X-ray is cut off as Ziggy elbows him and nods towards Justin, who is looking around the circle curiously. X-ray catches on and shuts up before looking at me with concern. I shake my head and give him a look saying that I'll tell him later. He nods and then looks to Mom, waiting for him to start.

"Today we will be discussing what drove you all to commit the crimes you did and how your home lives affected your behavior . Let's start with you, Alan." He turns towards Squid, waiting for him to answer. Squid rolls his eyes, knowing that there's no use trying to tell Mom that his name isn't Alan anymore, and begins talking.

"Well, I got here for breaking into houses and stealing and money lying around from purses or wallets or draws and tables, and soda cans and food. I had to because my mom was wasting what little money we had on drugs and alcohol. She started drinking and smoking pot when my dad left. I was seven, and it was two weeks after I had quit my baseball team, so my mom kept blaming me, saying if I had been a better son, he wouldn't have left us," Squid pauses and looks kind of distant before continuing. "I had to do what I did or me and my mom wouldn't have survived." Most of the girls were in tears by the end of the story. We went around the whole of D-tent. Pretty much everybody had family problems. Some had problems with being made fun of in school. We got to Paws, and I knew I was next.

"Mom? Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask.

"Go ahead Shayena. But hurry back, or you'll miss your turn." He says it like it's a bad thing. Justin looks up at the name Shayena but looks back down just as quickly. I exit the tent hoping he didn't recognize me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Blade, you gonna tell us why you were avoiding a confrontation with that kid, Justin or whatever?" X-ray asks as we are getting ready for bed.

"He was her ex-boyfriends best friend." Ziggy answers, climbing into his cot.

"So you're scared if he sees you he's gonna hurt you?" Caveman asks, turning to face me. I shrug.

"I guess." I reply. I shove my jumpsuit into my crate and slide under the blankets on my cot, laying back and resting my head on the pillow.

"Blade, you should know we won't let anything happen to you." Squid says. He gives me this reassuring smile before turning to stare at Spark as she enters the tent wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Exactly. We're family here in D-tent." X-ray adds on. He smiles at me before he turns on his back and closes his eyes.

"Yeah, Chica. So all you have to do is be with one of us at all times, which shouldn't be too hard considering the fact that there's nothing to do here." Magnet adds on.

"We could always come up with personal bodyguards for you and Ace. Make sure neither one of you get hurt." Armpit suggests. X-ray sits up and yawns. He's been more tired than usual lately.

"Right. Uh, Ziggy, Squid you two can guard Blade, and Armpit you're big and intimidating so you can guard Ace, and Zero too, since you almost killed Ziggy. Now shut up so I can get some sleep." He says, laying back on his cot. I really am beginning to wonder why that boy is so damn tired all the time. I turn to look at Ziggy who is sitting and staring at Zero, I guess remembering when he almost killed him.

"And it makes me feel so safe knowing that I'll be guarded by someone who was almost killed by someone who's like two feet shorter than him." I say. Zigzag glares at me and Zero laughs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I wake up in the middle of the night, I have no idea why, something just compelled me to do so. I open my eyes and sit up, just in time to see X-ray and Ice sneaking out of the tent. I smile to myself and lay back in bed. I guess I got my answer to why he's always so tired.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you almost done?" Zigzag asks impatiently, hovering over my hole.

"Nope. I might be out here all day. Haha, and you have to stay with me." I reply teasingly. He glares at me and I smile as I climb out of my hole. "Done. Ya happy?"

"Yeah. Took you long enough. There's like only two other people out here." I roll my eyes at this. I may be slow but I'm not _that_ slow. I smirk at him.

"Hey, Ziggy, look! Government officials!" I shout jokingly, pointing forward. His eyes widen and without looking in the direction I'm pointing, he shoves me towards the nearest hole.

"Quick!" He says hurriedly. "Get in the hole! They can't find us!" Of course my paranoid friend had no clue I was joking. Though I must say, being this close to him does feel good. Oh god, did I just admit that? Being around him is making me insane, too. OK, so maybe it's the heat, but I like blaming it on Zigzag better.

"Uh, Zig? I was..well..kidding." I raise my eyebrows at him as he looks around with those wide, paranoid eyes. Aww...he looks so cute.

"You know, someday they are going to come for us, and you're all gonna wish you believed me." He smirks evilly at me before beginning to tickle me. I giggle, which is something I don't normally do, and fall to the bottom of the hole with him on top of me. He laughs and pulls back slightly to look at me. We stare at each other for a few more minutes before he starts to lean down. My heart starts racing at just the thought of what's about to happen. His lips brush softly over mine and I reluctantly reach up to run my hand through his hair as I start to kiss him back. After a few minutes he pulls back and looks down at me. I smile up at him and he gets up, helping me to my feet and out of the hole. We walk back to camp in silence, but not awkward silence. For the first time in a long time, I feel genuinely happy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zigzag and I threw secret glances at each other all through dinner. I guess that Paws noticed, because as soon as I sat next to her in the Wreck Room, she began bombarding me with questions.

"Did something happen between you and Zigzag out there?" She asks. I laugh softly and sneak a look at Zigzag before turning back to her.

"He kissed me," I reply, smiling as I remember it. Paws looks at me, smiling and then squeals in delight. "Ugh. Don't do that. It's so...girly and it hurts my ears."

"I'm sorry. Oh, you guys would make a perfect couple." She says.

"Hey, are you trying to steal my job? I'm the matchmaker of Camp Greenlake, remember?" She laughs and smirks at Zigzag. Squid comes over and sits next to me, staring longingly at Spark.

"It's rude to stare, Squid." Paws says jokingly. Squid glares at her and she smiles innocently before going to talk to Magnet.

"Talk to her. It's getting annoying. Staring won't get you anywhere." I say. He sighs and looks at me.

"She hardly acknowledges my existence." He replies, frowning slightly.

"Woah. Big words. Don't do that to me," I smile at him and stand up, pulling him up with me, and push him in Sparks direction. This is familiar, isn't it? He throws one last glare at me before taking a deep breath and walking towards her. She smiles at him and they start talking. Another success for the matchmaker of CGL. I sit back down and smile as I see Zigzag walking towards me. He sits down next to me and turns to face me. I smile and look down to hide the fact that I am blushing furiously. "Hey."

"Hey," He replies. He puts his hand under my chin, gently pushing up so I am forced to look at him. "About earlier, I just wanted to say that I uh...well I kinda...well...um..I like you." I was shocked for two reasons. One was that he likes me back. Plus I had never once seen Zigzag this nervous.

"I um, I like you too." I reply. I laugh nervously and lean slightly forward. He smiles and kisses me lightly, pulling back after a few seconds. I blush again. I want to jump up and dance from happiness. I really do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As I was walking into the tent, I felt someone hug me tightly from behind. I smile widely, knowing exactly who it is.

"Hi Squid." I say, pulling out of his arms and turning around, smiling at him.

"Ok, one, you are not supposed to leave the Wreck Room without me or Zigzag. And two, thank you. We're on a friendly basis now. Not exactly what I wanted, but she's no longer ignoring me." He smiles at me before pulling me into the tent and going over to his cot to change. X-ray walks in and yawns once again.

"Wow, X, you've been yawning a lot lately. Have you been sneaking out for late night meetings or something?" I ask, smirking. He turns around to face me with wide eyes.

"N-no. Why would you think that?" He replies nervously. I get into bed after removing my jumpsuit and look back at him.

"No reason. You've just been awfully tired lately." I lay down, fully prepared to have many wonderful dreams about me and Zigzag.

"Don't tell anyone." I hear X-ray mutter as he walks by me to get to his cot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Magnet is not very fond of Chris from G-tent at all. Chris is currently attempting to flirt with Paws.

"Man slut." I hear Magnet mumble as we sit by my hole eating our lunch. Me him and Zigzag are the only people eating at my hole today. Paws had been eating with us but decided to get caught up on her hole, which was slightly smaller than the others due to the fact that her and Magnet had found it necessary to suck each others faces off halfway through their holes.

"Your only saying' that 'cause he's hittin' on your girl." Zigzag says, laughing. I smile as he drapes his arm across my shoulders.

"Hey, I've seen a few of those guys eying our little Blade here, too." Magnet replies, smirking when Zigzags eyes narrow.

"Hey guys." Ace says, plopping down on the other side of my hole. I smile at her when she raises her eyebrows and smirks at the sight of me and Zigzag.

"Hey Ace. How you feeling?" Magnet asks. Ace turns to look at him and smiles.

"A lot better. Where's Paws?" Magnet shrugs and looks down, muttering something about associating with brainless pretty boys. Ace looks at him questioningly for a moment before turning to me and Zigzag. "I'm gonna go finish my hole."

"Good thinking." Zigzag says. "Get away while you still can." Magnet glares at him and I laugh before punching him on the shoulder. Paws looks over and smiles and waves at Magnet, but he just looks at her and then glares at Chris before walking back to his hole. She looks at me and furrows her eyebrows. I just shrug and climb back into my hole. Just when I thought everything was finally right, Paws and Magnet come up with more problems.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I'll update soon! Review!


End file.
